


Cordelia's Mission

by Priceless



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25133614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priceless/pseuds/Priceless
Kudos: 3





	Cordelia's Mission

Cordy took the small plastic box from the young man behind the counter. She smiled nervously as she lifted the lid. Inside were one hundred business cards; white with ‘Angel Investigations’ embossed in black across the top. “I drew that,” she grinned, pointing at the angel logo.

She ran her thumb over the name, ‘Cordelia Chase’ and she suddenly realised that Angel’s mission had somehow become her own. She wasn’t sure when it had happened, but she knew it was real.

Beaming, she thrust the card at the printer and tried out her just-thought-of slogan, “We help the hopeless!”


End file.
